Travesía por Londres
by Boomxy
Summary: Por más extraña que la situación le parecía en un principio, Adrien tenia un solo objetivo en ese viaje, y no iba a defraudar la confianza que Marinette le había brindado pidiéndole algo tan importante como aquello, incluso aunque sacase sus propias conclusiones de todo ese asunto. Plagg, por su parte, sabia que algún día terminaría riendo por todo aquel malentendido.


En un principio y sin saber por qué, Adrien sintió un extraño nerviosismo recorrer por todo su cuerpo mientras Marinette le entregaba lo que parecía ser _una carta_ a sus ojos, escuchando con atención como las palabras de ella salían de su boca sin intención de dejarle decir algo siquiera, para después despedirse y salir del lugar, dejándolo desconcertado.

Pues en su momento no sabía si ella _huía_ de él o simplemente tenía otras ocupaciones más urgentes que atender.

No leyó el papel de inmediato, pues aún se sentía levemente abrumado por el posible contenido.

La palabra nervioso le sentaba más que bien en aquel momento mientras colocaba sus audífonos, y justo cuando creyó que sería el mejor momento para leer lo que la _supuesta carta_ contenía, la noticia sobre una nueva víctima de Hawkmoth había salido en su móvil.

Sinceramente agradecía que su padre hubiese ordenado detener el tren, aunque de una forma también se sentía mal por tener ese pensamiento pues, para que su padre llegara a tales extremos realmente debía estarla pasando mal dentro del baño.

Así que tomando la oportunidad como puerta de escape, salió para cumplir con su deber de héroe, esperando volver antes de que su padre saliese del baño, pues sinceramente no sabría que excusa darle.

― _¿Algo que tuviese que ver con lo que me dio Marinette?_ ― Pensó de forma espontánea, quizás sería suficiente para calmar a su padre en el hipotético caso de que ocurriera.

Pero, de nuevo los nervios llegaron a él a la par que continuaba con su camino, pues ¿Cómo podría decir algo así si no tenía idea de lo que la supuesta carta decía?

Intentando no pensar en ello, dirigió su atención a la batalla, y en cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad no dudó ni un segundo en salir de la escena, no sin antes plantarle un beso en la mano de _Ladybug_ y sonreírle con galantería.

Al salir del baño, sonrió satisfecho al ver que su padre salía a la par de él, alegrándose de dos cosas; en primer lugar, que el tiempo haya sido _el necesario_ para poder volver y des transformarse, y en segunda, que el semblante de su padre lucia mucho mejor, aunque podía percibir un poco de molestia en él, no le dio mayor importancia.

Cuando tomo asiento nuevamente, la curiosidad en su interior se removió. Pudo sentir el leve movimiento del tren, este comenzaba a marchar hacia su destino.

Fue entonces cuando decidió leer lo que Marinette le había entregado con tanta decisión, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Algo que solo él podría darle_, recordó sus palabras y con ello no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta a la vez que desdoblaba el papel que tenía entre manos.

Lo leyó en un principio con algo de ansiedad, curioso por saber lo que decía al igual que con los nervios a flor de piel _sin siquiera_ saber el porqué.

Cuando terminó, pestañeo confundido ante lo que leía, razón por la cual se animó a releerlo una vez más.

Y una, y otra vez.

Aquella era una receta médica sin duda alguna.

Por un breve momento pensó que Marinette quizás pudo haber confundido la receta con lo que en realidad planeaba entregarle.

Pero desecho la idea recordando como ella corría del lugar de donde él partía, completamente apurada para llegar a otro sitio. Y, notando el nombre a quien correspondía la receta, _al señor Chan_.

Intentó hilar los cabos en su cabeza, y lo primero que pensó gracias al nombre que se encontraba escrito ahí, era que posiblemente se trataba de algun familiar de Marinette por parte de su familia materna. Y, si lo pensaba bien, si este se encontraba enfermo ella no dudaría en estar al pendiente de él, pues era la naturaleza amable de Marinette.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que Marinette le confiaba algo tan importante a él, haciéndolo sentir feliz.

Era la primera vez que haría ese tipo de favor a una amistad, y estaba feliz de que Marinette fuese quien se lo pidiera.

Aunque, no pudo evitar preguntarse acaso si ese medicamento en específico no se encontraba en París o si ya habia buscado por todos lados y este se encontrara agotado, y ella al saber que saldría a Inglaterra por el fin de semana pensó que quizás podría conseguirlo.

La idea no le pareció descabellada, después de todo, la receta especificaba además de los medicamentos, alimentarse con un poco más de fibra. Y por el comportamiento de su padre al encerrarse durante un _largo_ periodo en el baño, pensó que quizás era algo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad, razón suficiente para que dicho medicamento no estuviese en existencia.

_Quizás era un virus_, pensó entusiasmado al sentirse parte de una _búsqueda importante_.

― ¿Una carta de amor? ― Las palabras tranquilas de Kagami llegaron a él de repente, haciéndolo sobresaltar sobre su asiento, para después negar con su cabeza.

Cosa que solo logró que Kagami elevara una ceja, curiosa. Pues a sus ojos, antes de que ambos abordaran el tren, pudo ver la decisión sobre los ojos de Marinette, y ella no supo si sentirse aliviada de que esa _niña_ si tomara para bien su consejo, o levemente molesta por el mismo acto.

― No, nada de eso ― Aclaró él, doblando el papel para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón ― Es un pequeño favor del cual me encargare llegando a Inglaterra ― Agregó con una sonrisa, para después colocarse los audífonos de nueva cuenta.

Kagami en ese instante solo pudo pensar que Adrien era un poco _extraño_, pues la reacción del chico parecía ser como si acabase de leer una carta de amor, no un recado.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que ese pensamiento lejos de cambiar, simplemente crecería. Adrien no era alguien un poco extraño ¡Era _realmente extraño_! Todo esto debido a que su estadía en la ciudad, después de la boda del príncipe, el chico se habia negado a visitar ciertos puntos turísticos con su padre y varios de los demás invitados de su edad, pues estaba _empeñado_ en cumplir con aquel favor.

― Entonces ¿Planeas salir por tu cuenta a buscar algo para la señorita Dupain-Cheng? ― Interrogó su padre observándolo con una mezcla de emociones en su rostro que Adrien no supo cómo identificar, pues desde la curiosidad hasta un poco de enfado eran perceptibles en sus facciones.

― Me ha pedido un favor importante, algo que sólo yo puedo hacer ― Intentó explicarse, sin poder evitar llevar su mano hasta su bolsillo delantero donde había guardado la receta ― Marinette confía en mí, por eso te lo pido por favor, padre ― El tono de súplica en su voz estaba más que implícito, Gabriel no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

El hombre no era ajeno a la situación, y aunque fueron breves las palabras que había escuchado de la joven antes de abordar por completo al tren y al ver que del bolsillo se asomaba un pedazo de papel, se hizo una _breve_ idea de la situación.

Recordó con brevedad como ella se había preocupado por Adrien, devolviendo el libro de los _Miraculous_ que él había perdido, así como el gran talento que tenía.

Y el ver aquella sonrisa sincera y cargada de un poco de _ansiedad_ en Adrien, le hizo pensar que realmente _ella _valía la pena para que su hijo tomara un poco de libertades.

― Llamaré a un chofer para que te lleve a donde necesites, así que espera en el Lobby del hotel mientras me encuentro fuera ― Le dijo, observando como los ojos de Adrien brillaban de la emoción ― Recuerda estar aquí antes de las doce del mediodía, a esa hora partimos y no son necesarios más retrasos ― Aclaró.

_Sí, necesitaba libertades, pero tampoco debía exagerar; _pensó Gabriel.

Adrien se mostró de lo más feliz cuando la persona que lo llevaría por lo que buscaba se presentó, dejándolo anonadado con la puntualidad con la que se manejaban en aquel país.

― ¿Sabe de algun lugar donde pueda conseguir esta medicina, señor? ― Preguntó sin poder disimular su emoción, mostrando la receta al hombre que iba en el asiento del conductor frente a él, antes de que este encendiera el vehículo.

El hombre pareció pensativo durante unos segundos, observando con atención la hoja.

― No soy médico, muchacho, pero hay un lugar donde puedes encontrar toda clase de medicamentos ― Le explicó, en tono pensativo ― Algo costoso el lugar, personalmente nunca he comprado ahí. Pero podría ser que lo tengan ― Agregó, esperando una respuesta del joven varón.

― ¿Podría llevarme entonces? Por favor. Mientras más rápido sería mejor, debo volver antes del medio día ― Pidió, sonriéndole de forma amable.

El conductor asintió con su cabeza, no sin antes advertirle que quizás demorarían un poco en llegar, después de todo se dirigían a una de las zonas más concurridas de Londres, y con todo el asunto de la boda real algunas calles seguían cerradas.

Adrien asintió, no importándole ese hecho. Lo importante para él era conseguir la medicina y llegar a la hora que su padre le habia ordenado.

Un pequeño vidrio negro comenzó a subir entre la división del conductor y la de él, dándole privacidad en la parte trasera del coche. Adrien agradeció este acto, y levantando un poco su abrigo permitió que Plagg saliera de su escondite.

― ¿Enserio planeas tener un viaje tan largo solo para llegar a una farmacia? ― Preguntó Plagg, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mostrando a relucir sus pequeños colmillos ― Pensé que preferirías pasar tiempo con tu padre, ya sabes, no es muy habitual que salga de su _fortaleza de la soledad_ ― Él pequeño ser no pudo evitar reír ante su propio chiste.

Adrien rodó los ojos, quizás estaba dejando a Plagg ver demasiado las películas de superhéroes, en especial las de Superman y Batman.

― Con mi padre puedo intentar pasar tiempo con él en alguna otra ocasión, creo que hemos avanzado un poco ― Sonrió al recordar la vez que ambos habían terminado viendo la película que protagonizaba su madre en su habitación, al igual que en la ocasión que había aparecido de improvisto en su propio desfile de modas, al cual nadie esperaba que apareciera ― Pero no puedo fallarle a Marinette, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y haré lo que este a mi alcance, Plagg ― Su puño se levantó con convicción, logrando que Plagg suspirara mientras veía divertido a su portador.

― Estas muy empeñado en conseguirle la medicina a esa chiquilla ¿No será que quieres un tipo de recompensa a cambio? ― Se burló, acercándose a su rostro haciendo una mueca extraña, fingiendo levantar sus labios ― ¿Cómo un beso? ― Prosiguió, sonriendo con sorna al ver cómo había dejado extrañado a su portador.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Marinette es… ― Pero fue interrumpido, pues el Kwami se atrevió a jalar dos de sus mechones rubios que pasaban por su frente ― ¡Auch! ―.

― Te juro por mi cubito de azúcar que si vuelves a decir eso voy a terminar causando otra peste bubónica gracias a ti ― Sentenció molesto, pues ya sabía lo que Adrien iba a decir.

Y solo Tikki podía comprenderlo en esa situación, vaya que eran unos cabezotas.

― En ocasiones eres incomprensible ― Dijo Adrien, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba con atención a su compañero, para después suspirar ― Marinette es importante para mí, y si esta en mis manos ayudarla, haré lo que sea necesario ― Finalizó, evitando de forma inconsciente aquella palabra que Plagg comenzaba a odiar.

Y que seguramente si le colmaban la paciencia, cumpliría su amenaza.

Pero sus palabras estaban llenas de verdad, Adrien siempre hacia todo lo posible por ayudar a Marinette, haciendo todo lo necesario para ello, aunque él no lo supiera.

Siempre lo hacía con Ladybug, y de forma inconsciente, comenzaba a hacerlo también con Marinette, sin importar en la clase de líos en las que terminaba metido.

Como al regresar de Londres y le habían querido _incautar_ el medicamento que llevaba consigo en su maleta, pues los vigilantes consideraban que no era adecuado ingresar ese tipo de medicamentos al país. Adrien de mala gana tuvo que pedirle a Plagg un poco de ayuda _sutil_ para poder llevarse los medicamentos con él sin que su padre se diese cuenta.

Aquello habia terminado con el retraso de su salida debido a una falla eléctrica en todo el lugar debido a un terremoto. Afortunadamente y para conciencia de él, nadie habia salido lesionado.

Cuando por fin llego el momento de entregarle el medicamento a Marinette, Adrien mentiría si se atrevia a decir que no se encontraba nervioso, pues de una forma u otra era la primera vez que se ocupaba de algo así para alguien que le importara, además de que Marinette había puesto su confianza en él.

Cuando ella le sonrió y le agradeció tomando la pequeña bolsa, pudo suspirar aliviado.

Había valido la pena aquel ajetreado viaje junto con aquel aún más ajetreado evento, pues gracias a ello, Marinette le habia agradecido y, en la mente de él, el pensamiento de que la confianza entre ambos iba en aumento era algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

― Creeme chico, no es normal buscar medicina para la _constipación_ que una cualquiera chica te pidió para _su familiar_ ― Le dijo con sorna Plagg cuando ambos se encontraban de vuelta en su habitación; él se encontraba frente a su computador, resolviendo la tarea que le habían encargado.

Durante las clases había logrado escabullirse, para buscar a Tikki y preguntarle _a qué demonios _iba todo lo ocurrido, y después de escuchar todo de su _cubito de azúcar_, no pudo más que reír a carcajadas.

No solo porque la chiquilla de Tikki era mucho más despistada de lo que creía al entregar algo erróneo, si no por cómo habían resultado las cosas, además de imaginar al anciano pensando que iba a dejar el plano terrenal por el simple hecho de _no poder ir al baño_.

― Marinette no es una chica cualquiera, Plagg ― Le regaño, quitándole el pequeño trozo de queso que él estaba a punto de engullir, observándolo con el ceño fruncido ― Además, importa poco si es normal o no el asunto, estoy feliz de haber ayudado ― Añadió, devolviéndole el queso antes de que este comenzara a discutir con él.

Plagg solo pudo sonreír divertido mientras rodaba los ojos.

Quizás el viejo Fu había necesitado con urgencia aquella medicina, pero Adrien necesitaba anteojos lo más pronto posible.

Por qué no era para nada normal que hiciera una travesía a través de una ciudad que _no conocía_, perderse momentos con su padre e incluso con la chica que tiempo atrás habia intentado cortejar para olvidar a Ladybug (cosa que no logró) durante varias horas sólo con él fin de ayudarla y ser alguien confiable, un _buen amigo_.

Adrien había sido picado por un bicho, y por más que un par de máscaras los separaran al igual que unos pupitres, el efecto de ese _dichoso bicho_ iba mucho más allá.

Por qué sus acciones, en definitiva, no rayaban en lo normal.

Plagg se burló en silencio de Adrien, esperando el día en el cual supiese la verdad de los hechos y de su _travesía por Londres_ en busca de un medicamento para la constipación.

Ese día se reiría mucho, estaba seguro.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Un Oneshot algo ¿Raro? Sinceramente lo escribí solo porque mi novio me lo pidió después de ver el capítulo de la semana (Backwader) me insistió en que escribiera como temática con Adrien en búsqueda de la dichosa medicina.

Quiero agradecer a Alex-Sol porque me ha dado la idea de poner a un Plagg burlón, y la verdad no hay nada mejor que eso Jajajaja. En fin, espero sea de su agrado esta cosita. ¡Un besito!


End file.
